Song Without Words
by unfortunate liar
Summary: Death tears loved ones apart and brings loved ones together, stronger than before. It was never the end, merely a beginning. The start of a new friendship. Future Fic


**Song Without Words**

Title: Vocalise  
>Inspiration: Samuel Barber's <em>Adagio for Strings<em> and a funeral.  
>Summary: Death tears loved ones apart and brings loved ones together, stronger than before. It was never the end, merely a beginning. [Future Fic]<br>Word Count: 363

* * *

><p>When Kahoko's plane crashed on her way to visit her husband, everyone held their breath. When the ECG flatlined, the harsh and unforgiving tone resounded in their hearts. Tears were shed and condolences exchanged. At the funeral, her husband gave the final speech, her little girl sang a song and the participants of the concours played her a parting piece. Afterwards, they drank to forget the misery and reminisced of good times before returning to their own families.<p>

Although her death struck a different chord in each of them, it affected most of all Shouko, the timid junior from Kahoko's Seisou days who looked up to her and saw her as family, and Len, a past lover who never quite got over the end of their relationship. Even after the others left, they stayed behind and drank in silence.

When they were ushered out of the bar at 2 am, not ready to return to their lives, they retreated to the park. Shouko held on to Len for support, collapsing on to a park bench, pulling him down with her. Quite sobs broke the silence for the first time that night and in a desperate attempt to calm his own unstable emotions, Len brought out his violin and played the first of Rachmaninoff's haunting notes. Much slower than was intended. Much more expressive than a professional would have dared to play. It was uncertain, but so full of emotion. It only made her cry harder.

He didn't stop. He played until Shouko, tears exhausted for the evening, got up from her seat and lowered his violin and took the bow from his hands. He stood there in a stupor, not from the alcohol, but from his inability to accept what had happened to the woman he once loved and still loved. Shouko touched his cheek and looked into him through his clouded eyes.

_You're not alone, _she said without words.

She wrapped her arms around him tentatively and she knew he needed her. A drop of water ran down her cheek as she looked up at him.

_It's raining, _he told himself.

She smiled and reminded him of the rainbow after the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> thanks for reading this, guys. It went through so much editing, it's seriously nothing like my original idea, but I think it turned out better.

I would really appreciate it if you guys would take the time to **Review**. Honestly, I'm happy just to see people happy (or sad?) reading it, but a few words of feedback, or thanks, goes a long way.

I guess what draws me to Fuyuumi Shouko is that she is so different from me. It's almost as if she's the person I'd rather be. Anyway, if I portray her wrongly, the most I can do is apologise, but we all have differing opinions. There's nothing set in stone. That's the beauty of it.

**Fun Facts:** The song Len was originally going to play was Samuel Barber's _Adagio for Strings_. It's a very melancholic piece. It's beautiful in that it has the ability to move you. But I had to take into account that he was playing solo and, to be honest, I think _Adagio for Strings_ loses some of its power without the backing of a good orchestra. (The sentence: Len brought out his violin and played the first melancholy note of Barber's _Adagio for Strings_. Slowly. Painfully.)

The new piece is Sergei Rachmaninoff's _Vocalise_. It shares similar characteristics to the aforementioned piece, but somehow it just… fits. You'll understand once you hear it. The _Vocalise_ started its career as a "Song Without Words" hence the title. But it's so famous now that practically every instrumental combination has been made. I've combined some links for you guys, just put it after the [youtube com] thing.

I'd better stop now, otherwise the Notes will end up being longer than the story itself…

watch?v=kU8RwT8ODHA ; watch?v=h7UZhorAki4 ; watch?v=lV3SHBFyDZM


End file.
